


Saccharinity

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126





	Saccharinity

"I thought you went to the store for two boxes of candy canes?" 

Buck shook his head wearily. "It wasn't that easy. What happened to plain ol' candy canes, anyway?" As Chris watched in bemusement, Wilmington unloaded his purchases. "They had mint, blueberry, raspberry, pina colada, hot cinnamon, sugar-free, chocolate-mint, rainbow cherry, strawberry, bubble gum, and peppermint flavors. And, all of them came in boxed, individually-wrapped, full-size, mini, traditional, and stick versions." 

"Wow!!" 

"Boys, they're for sch-" 

Before Buck could finish, Vin and J.D. made a mad dash for the candy, deftly maneuvering around his outstretched arms. "Yay!!" 

"Chris! Help!!!"


End file.
